oh, how i adore you
by ryugazaki
Summary: Haru's pull is strong, like the ocean he loves so much and Rei can't help but drown in it.


this totally started as me just wanting to write some innocent making out i swear to you they were just supposed to be kissing

and now

they're doing other things oh golly

dedicated to val, because she's been wanting the reiharu porn forever, ok.

* * *

Haru has this habit of kissing Rei whenever he feels like, or whenever he wants to.

It doesn't matter whether the situation calls for it, whether Rei did something that triggered Haru's urge to kiss him senseless, or even whether they were in an appropriate place for them to do such an act.

Nope, Haru didn't _care_ because all he knew was that he really liked kissing Rei and wanted to do it as much as possible because Rei was his and there wasn't a reason for him not to kiss him whenever he wanted.

It's not like Rei ever protested anyway.

_Unless_ they're in a public place where they could be caught by someone and then he would protest until Haru shut him up with a few things he knew Rei liked and therefore would stop his whining about how it isn't_'proper'_ or _'someone could see'_.

Fortunately, where they were didn't exactly fall under that category, so Haru didn't have to worry about halfhearted protests coming out of Rei's mouth when they were ultimately meaningless.

(Honestly, Haru thinks his mouth could be doing way more interesting things anyway.)

So, maybe the dimly lit locker room of their swim club wasn't the most ideal place to kiss Rei, but their late night swimming session had somehow landed them here, with Rei on the bench and pressed against the wall with Haru straddling his lap. He wasn't exactly sure when they had stumbled into the room and away from the pool to do this - it could have been when Rei backed Haru against the pool wall to kiss him or when Rei had climbed out of the water and Haru couldn't keep his eyes off the way the water droplets clung to his form and the way his muscles moved when he pulled himself out.

It doesn't matter what had started it, because all Haru knows is that he's enjoying the whimpers that tumble out of Rei's mouth every time he tugs on the hair at the nape of his neck or every twitch of his hips every time he rolls his own down to meet Rei's, their jammers being the only pieces of clothing between them.

Rei is warm and hard against him; the thought makes Haru's head dizzy, so much that he has to press his lips quickly to Rei's in order to stifle the moan the threatens to come out when Rei's hips arch up to his.

Haru slips his hand higher in Rei's hair, cradling the back of his head only to pull slightly on cobalt strands to tilt Rei's head back. The result is a groan from deep in Rei's chest, vibrating into Haru's mouth when he opens up for him, deepening their kiss with a flick of his tongue.

It begins to be a little too much for Haru, too much when Rei's grip on his hips tighten and he pulls Haru down and toward him with so much force that he nearly stumbles into him.

Both of them are panting when Haru pulls away but he's quick to attach his mouth to Rei's neck, peppering kissing down the length of it until he comes to his collarbone, nipping at it then. Rei's moan is the loudest that he's ever heard him and it might be because his mouth is right next to Haru's ear but his harsh breathing has Haru straining so much into his jammers that he's not really sure he's even been _this_ hard in his life.

Haru backs away enough to rest his forehead against Rei's shoulder, watching with fascination the way his chest heaves with heavy pants and the shudder his stomach gives when he runs his fingers done and across his abdomen. He dips his hand lower, fingers grazing over the top of Rei's suit as he places more insistent kisses across the plane of Rei's chest.

Haru can see the shape of Rei's cock through the fabric and he traces the bulge with his fingers, feather light touches that has Rei jerking upward a little and more whines to spill out of his mouth. He glances up at Rei as he grips him through the material, slippery and hard in his hand as he begins to palm him through his suit. Rei responds with a thrust of his hips and a guttural groan that reverberates around the room.

The image of Rei, the flushed tone of his skin and his parted mouth is enough to make Haru come then and there but he tries to contain himself, pushing his face into the crook of Rei's neck to take in the scent of chlorine that clings to his skin and the smell of citrus that seems to be a permanent fixture in Rei's scent.

Haru knows that Rei hasn't ever been _that_ loud, not enough that someone could hear if they were walking past the door of the locker room. The sound causes a shiver to run down Haru's spine because he wants to hear more of that, to hear more of Rei lose control and lose his composure because of what Haru's doing to him.

Haru raises his head to kiss Rei again, pulling his hand away from Rei, which causes a whine of protest to come from the younger boy. It's quickly followed by a moan that they both share when Haru presses his hips against Rei, grinding down harshly onto him and forcing a grunt out of those lips when their cocks slid against one another through the fabrics still separating them.

He slips his arm around Rei's waist, bringing them closer together so he can feel every inch of Rei against him. Every nerve ending is buzzing, jolting alive with Rei responds eagerly, pushing up to Haru and rubbing up against him in a way that has Haru trying to stifle any sound that wants to spill out. Their movements are clumsy and rough, sliding against each other through the damp cloth of their suits.

It's Rei this time to break this kiss and Haru wishes instantly that they weren't in the school's locker room and that they were back home where he could see all of Rei properly and do more than rub up against him in such a manner. But all of those thoughts leave his mind when Rei kisses his way from Haru's mouth to the curve of his collarbone, biting at it as Haru had done earlier. His teeth dig into his lower lip when Rei runs his tongue along the bite and up to the curve of his jaw, alternating between nibbling and sucking the skin there. Haru knows that he's meaning to leave a mark but he doesn't care, especially not when Rei thrusts his hips up in an uneven manner that has Haru moaning into his palm, which he slaps over his mouth to try and keep quiet.

Haru curses himself inwardly for wearing his suit and keeping it on this time around since the material is rubbing painfully against his heated skin and he wants nothing more than to get rid of the last items of clothing on either one of them.

There's a tightening in his lower stomach, a familiar signal to him that he's close, _so_ close and he wants to warn Rei, to tell him that he's nearly there. But Rei beats him with a broken murmur of his name. Haru whimpers at the sound of it, pulls Rei's head up to cover his mouth with his own and whispers Rei's name into the kiss, their pace a little more frantic now.

Haru squeezes his eyes shut, tries to hold onto the pleasure just a little bit longer but then Rei jerks against him, once, twice and before coming with a deep groan and digging his fingernails into the skin of Haru's hips.

Haru feels the heavy wetness seep through their clothing and just the thought of Rei coming because of _him_, because of what they were doing makes Haru stiffen before a shudder racks through him as he's pushed over the edge not more than a few seconds later.

The only sounds in the empty room is their broken breathing; Haru slumps forward against Rei, leaning into him as the two of them rest against each other in the aftershocks of their orgasms.

Haru's body is humming with sensitivity and he has to bite back a groan with Rei shifts underneath him. He buries his face into Rei's chest, nuzzling at the skin there and Rei sighs through his nose, arms slipping around Haru's waist.

There's now an uncomfortable stickiness in his lower body and Haru scrunches his nose up at the feeling. He knows that they should probably get up, take a shower to wash themselves off because the feeling isn't _pleasant_, even though the cause of it quite was.

Haru feels Rei's fingertips stroke the skin of his lower back and his whole body sinks into the sensation. He feels kind of tired now, even though his body had been wired up a few moments ago. Rei murmurs something against his ear, probably something about how they should go shower and clean up and then go home but Haru doesn't answer and Rei doesn't press for one either.

He closes his eyes as he settles himself against Rei, arms folded up between their bodies as Rei continues to runs his hands up and down Haru's back, placing tiny kisses onto his shoulders and downward. It's a nice feeling, a soothing and slow feeling in contrast to what they were just doing.

Haru thinks that they can stand just a few minutes in that position, they don't need to go home _right_ away. He feels boneless against Rei's ministrations and also a little sleepy from their activities draining him so much.

He vaguely hears Rei chuckle into his hair as he presses his face into it, another kiss is placed on the top of his head. Haru hides his small smile into the curve of Rei's neck, cuddling closer into the warmth that's provided.

It's another ten minutes before the two of them decide to even move but Haru doesn't complain about that, not at all. It's spent with more kissing and that's all Haru wanted in the beginning anyway.

* * *

If you have any requests/suggestions, don't hesitate to contact me on tumblr (reiharus)!


End file.
